1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle wheel with battery powered safety lights and more particularly pertains to illuminating bicycles to provide ample visibility to approaching vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel mountable vehicle lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheel mountable vehicle lights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lighting the wheels of various types of vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,101 to McEvoy a bicycle light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,305 to Deed discloses a wheel light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,469 to Leon discloses a wheel mounted safety light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,928 to Strepek discloses a self-contained lighting assembly for vehicle wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,229 to Modurkay discloses a safety device for use on a bicycle wheel.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,848 to Roberts discloses an electric lighting system for bicycle wheels.
In this respect, the bicycle wheel with battery powered safety lights according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating bicycles to provide ample visibility to approaching vehicles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bicycle wheel with battery powered safety lights which can be used for illuminating bicycles to provide ample visibility to approaching vehicles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.